Lucky to be in Love
by dutchess-of-stars
Summary: A quick Fabrevans semi-smut. AU Quinn invites Sam over for there 4 month Anniversary.


_Sam wasn't like most guys Quinn had dated. He wasn't tough or rude. He was soft and sweet. He took care of her, not use her like most other guys did. Like when they would greet each other he would peck on her the cheek, not attack her mouth like she was used to with Finn. When they said goodbye he held her face instead of her ass like the Puck would. He was the only boy to defended her in any way_

_She loved him and he loved her._

_To Sam Quinn was a goddess among peasants. She was so beautiful. Her kisses were like fire. She was so intimidating, so experienced, and so precious. He loved the way he would tease her when they were kissing. She was kiss his neck living little marks from her lip gloss and her hand would drift down his chest. He would protect her, no matter what._

_He loved her and she loved him_

The day they told each other was the day they pushed themselves to their furthest. Sam came over to Quinn's house for their for four mouth anniversary. The moment the door was opened Sam was pushed against the wall and covered in in a flurry of kisses by his Barbie Doll.

"Happy four month" he said once he finally restrained her,

"The same to you," she replied taking his hand, "Follow me."

Quinn led him up the stairs to her room to the foot of her bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a long slow kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After a few seconds Sam pulled away and Quinn frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you," he said, "I don't know if you feel the same way. But I just want you to know. I- I love you."

Quinn held still. She knew she loved him in an instant. Just hearing him say that confirmed it for her. It explained the butterflies always in her stomach, the passion she felt when they kissed. Everything

"I love you too" she said instantly

She pulled him in tight for another kiss and fell backwards on to the bed pulling Sam with her. Sam gripped her hips digging his fingers into the soft skin of her lower back. Running his tongue over her lips before sucking her lower lip into his mouth then, Sam bit softly on it. Quinn moaned deeply and arched her back into Sam digging her fingernails into his neck with one hand while the other sneaked under the back of his shirt to lie on the small of his back.

Sam ran his tongue along the front of Quinn's teeth before sucking hers into his mouth. He ran his hands along her pants line before hesitantly rubbing the bottom of her shirt. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked at her for a second as if asking for permission.

Without hesitation Quinn pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her plain red bra. Biting her lip she looked up at Sam with a look of innocence that drove him wild. Reaching for her hand Sam laced his fingers though hers and kissed her wrist.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her wrist again.

He slowly kissed up her arm, on to her shoulder, and then her neck murmuring those words as his lips moved up her body. Quinn ran her hands over Sam's stomach groaning at the feeling of his hard muscles cause her to tilt her chin giving Sam better access to her neck. Nuzzling her neck softly he planted a few soft kisses. Quinn ran her hands upward bring Sam's shirt with it before throwing it off his shoulders and on to the floor. Sam kissed her neck with a little more force, pressing his tongue against it.

Quinn let out a soft whimper. Sam kissed across her neck to where her neck met her shoulder and pressed a smoldering kiss to it. Quinn let out a loud moan that was her sweet spot. Sam was the only one to have ever found it. Whenever he kissed her there it felt like fire on her skins. Sam delicately ran his fingers along the edge of her bra, before taking a risk and cupping her breast in his hand.

Sam continues on Quinn's neck, eventually biting leaving his mark on her and continues on that spot until Quinn couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his hair she pulled him up into the hottest kiss either of them had. Mouths moving together, tongues clashing fiercely, teeth scraping each other. Both moaned and pressed their bodies close together. Wrapped in each other's warmth, they were in love and nothing would break them apart.


End file.
